Moving On
by Dewottfan321
Summary: What if a trainer's floatzel dies leaving a wife a baby son and a daughter one shot rated T for violence and gore


"Ok floatzel use hydro cannon!" I was battling a trainer's gallade but I noticed the trainer and his gallade had crazy looks in there eyes "ok gallade use psycho cut" but something was strange but I shrugged it off the purple aura was charging while people in the stands cheering for us but when I looked the gallade still had that crazy look but then he stabbed him but his arm went threw floatzel and there was a huge gaping hole where floatzel's heart should be everyone but the gallade and his trainer had shocked faces but the two most shocked faces were mine and the face frozen on my floatzel's I ran over to that trainer in a matter of seconds and punched him right in the face and knocked him out for what he let his gallade do and as I turned around and went to my floatzel's corpse "I swear on my floatzel's life that I will never battle pokémon again and raise his son and daughter as my own" my name is Javier and I'm an x pokémon trainer that used to be on his way to the top

1 week later

Annie my floatzel's partner a ninetales Anna his daughter a buizel his baby son Alex a vulpix and I were at Jock's funeral that was my flotazel's name "Jock was a lot of things a husband a father and he was one of my best friends I will always miss him but the worst thing of all is that his son didn't even get to know him and how great he was and I miss him we all will miss him but let's think of this now he's in a better place were pain is just a memory where there are no illnesses and nothing to worry about and he was more than a friend he was like a brother to me and I I mean we'll never forget him" I was in tears by then and I walked back to my chair 1 hour later I watched as they berried him in his nice white and blue coffin I sat down next to his grave stone that said Jock Morales 1998-2015 as other people left I stayed next to his grave for hours and it was 10:00 pm it was time to go home and get Anna and Alex to bed I called our taxi I remembered what the last words I said to Jock I would treat his kids like my own when we got home I tucked Anna in her bed and Alex in his cradle I went in the living room because I couldn't sleep I haven't been able to since Jock died I switched on the news "a psycho killer trainer was found and arrested last week for telling his gallade to kill pokémon his latest victim was a floatzel named Jock and the only reason we did catch him was because the trainer of Jock punched him in the face and knocked him out on the battle field and we would like to tell that trainer thank you for helping put him into jail and tonight we have found out the name of the trainer Javier Morales" I sat thinking 'so it's not like that makes me special I just did what anyone would do for there pokémon' then I noticed the blonde tails sitting off the arm of the couch next to me Annie must've fallen asleep in the living room again she had been doing it more often maybe her room brought memories then he remembered when he broke the news to her

FLASHBACK 1 week ago after Jock died

Javier was in the hallway of his apartment I didn't know how to say that your husband died I took a deep breath and opened her bedroom door I had my translating earpiece so I can hear how she reacted to it "oh hi Javier how's it going?" she then noticed my expression she was my first pokémon she could tell I was hiding something "Javier what's wrong?" "Jocks dead!" I just blurted out I could see her expression change from worried to sad I saw some tears coming out of her eyes and she was sobbing "I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I said 'why did I do that I know she's sensitive man why am I so stupid' I thought... she was crying and said "what happened how?!" "We were in that tournament and this crazy trainer and his gallade killed him" she was still crying and crying harder and sobbing harder "I'm so sorry Annie I wish he didn't but I'm sorry I wish I could've done something to stop them" "I know Javier it's not your fault it's there fault for being murderers" she said still crying 'but I wish I still could've done something' I thought

END OF FLASHBACK

"(Sigh)" 'I really wish I could've done something my life has gotten bad without Jock I had to cut down how much I work I did at my job because Annie can't be a full time mom all the time and its gotten hard to make a living I couldn't battle anymore that was my old career I miss that guy so much'

FLASHBACK 3 years ago after Javier started his journey "come on Annie were not letting this one get away" he was referring to a young buizel this was before he understood types "ok use scratch on it" she did that but then the buizel got a good look at her he stopped running Javier thought this was the perfect chance he went behind him and made a quiet sign to make sure Annie didn't make any sudden noises or movements he snuck up on it but then he thought 'I don't think that will work but what if I do something else' then he saw the buizel was actually gawking at Annie an idea was in his head he kneeled down quietly and silently tapped next to buizel signaling her to move there she sat down there and then the buizel put his arm on her pretending to yawn like you would see in those old movies and then he snapped a picture with his phone he liked to blackmail and pulled up the notes on his phone and signaled Annie to look in his direction and showed her the note it said use scratch attack rapidly she did the command and the buizel fell on his back covered in scratches and threw the pokéball it caught him "go buizel" it was still covered in scratches he used a potion on the wounds and put on his translating earpiece and said "welcome to our team do you have a name" "yah it's Jock" and then he obviously didn't like Javier because when Javier offered his hand Jock fin slapped him in the face "oh no you little weasel I'll get you!"

END OF FLASHBACK

he just turned off the tv and passed out

Javier's dreamscape

It was the moment after Jock died but his head lifted up and said"I miss you to" Javier missed him to but he knew it was a dream he did wish that Jock was still there and Jock from the dream got up and hugged him "Javier you need to move on I know you miss me but you need to move on so Annie will know she needs to move on to " and then he finn slapped him and said "see you in the afterlife" then the universe just broke around him

The morning

"huh maybe he's right maybe I do need to move on I may miss him but its what he would've wanted" he got out of the chair and went for a jog when he came back he saw Anna watching tv and said "hi uncle Javier what's for breakfast" he walked in the kitchen and cooked some scrambled eggs fed the baby and sat down

Me:"good one shot wasn't it guys well cya peeps"


End file.
